


⋆ starchild.

by starstrux



Series: starstrux's Starstruck Universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Freeform, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Universe, idk if this belongs here but. holds head in hands, idk where else to put this lmaooo, the sheer amount of spaces in this will probably give someone an aneurism im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstrux/pseuds/starstrux
Summary: A lonely boy stands, staring aimlessly under the cosmic vastness of the night sky.





	⋆ starchild.

**Author's Note:**

> This, if I was going to write something big about my boys™, would probably be at the end. But this was the first thing I wrote about them officially, so I kinda want to have this down first.

 

A lonely boy stands, staring aimlessly under the cosmic vastness of the night sky, tall grass conversing in hushed whispers around him and tickling at his bare arms. Here, is where Gabriel used to find peace.  

The prairie grass towers over him, encapsulating him in a shroud of protection from the horrors of the world, protecting him from the smoldering remnants of his village that lay behind him.

He stretches a shaken arm upward, thin fingertips grappling toward the stars. The stars flicker back, free of the universe that just beneath them cries for a release from its eternal, restless torment.

 

_'I love the stars,' a boy once said._

_'Why's that?' another replied._

_'They always seem so happy.'_

 

Goosebumps litter the boy’s arms, a wash of carmine flushing over the tan and violet that danced across his skin. A whisper of wind hugs the shivering boy; a whistle through the prairie grass, a murmuring of assurance causing a bittersweet grin to bloom on chapped lips. His hands wrap around his little frame in an embrace that yearns for warmth.

 

_'They're floating balls of gas, they don't have emotions.'_

_'_ _Then why do they smile for you when you need it the most?'_

 

A boy once believed that the stars represented something more than what they truly are. A boy, too talented and pure for this world, taught another that life, as well as the universe, held many secrets. That inanimate objects had feelings and emotions unimaginable to the human mind, that a mountain could mourn a fallen brother or care for those that became trapped within its peaks, that the sun would be too anxious to get out of bed and to see the world on some days, that love could appear at some of the most unfortunate times. That love could appear at some of the most unfortunate times.

 

_A boy chuckled, a hand weaving its fingers into the hand of another's, a head resting on the shoulder of another's._

_'You're an idiot.' 'But I'm your idiot, right?'_

 

The sun wept yesterday.

 Evidence of it lay on the ground still; cool puddles, now crystallized in the cold of the autumn, forming a dark slush with the loose sediment beneath him. The boy wishes he could cry too.

Knees bent, and a small frame found itself thumping onto the frozen earth, allowing the prairie to absorb him. A shuddered breath; the air smells of wheat and gunpowder.  Gabriel fidgets with his fingers, picking at the distressed callouses.

It isn’t fair.

Nothing was ever fair.

 

_An explosion-like sound echoed off the walls in the small village, bringing the two teens to a frightened halt._

_Hands gripped together, a loose embrace tightening, panicked hands grappling at a confused body. 'It's going to be okay,'_

_He wrapped a tattered jacket around the younger. His lips pressed against the other’s temple, a hasty attempt at consoling the frightened boy, sheltered from the perils of war._

_'Breathe for me, okay? We're going to run, stay quiet and keep your head down.'_

 

Well before the two were born, war had ravaged the world they had once lovingly called their home. Living in the countryside, Gabriel didn’t see much of it. He had grown up with the screams of the innocent and booming thunderclaps of terror and destruction echoing through the mountains in whispers — not in his own back yard. He, and his whole village had grown up thinking they were safe, the miles of wilderness encapsulating them like a safety blanket from the dangers of the cities.

 

_Panicked, clipped murmurings were the only noises that escaped the two.  Trembling condolences, hands gripping on each others' shaking forms._

_Gunshots, screams, and the bitter odor of smoke filled the air around them as the two ran into their home for cover._

_'I love you,' 'I love you too,'_

_They hid inside a toy box that the boy cherished, the paint flaking off the sides with the sheer amount of use and abuse it received when the boy was younger._

_Two bodies embraced each other for dear life.  It was bittersweet._

 

Only a week prior was an entire village of innocents proven wrong.

 

_The sides of the crate shook as footsteps, screaming and heartless destruction shook their hut without mercy. The sound of gunshots boomed through the thin walls in their home, rattling the confines of their hiding place._

_A brave, idiotic soul escaping the toy box, ignoring the hands that grappled at him, a silent plea begging for him to stay. Shouting, pleading for the strangers to stop. Tears, gunshots, silence,_

_silence,_

_silence._

… 

Only a day prior did a boy’s entire world get taken from him.

A lonely boy sits, hopelessly, under the cosmic vastness of a clear night’s sky, gripping at the scraps of damp fabric that adorn his bruised body. Damp, glassy eyes stare toward the stars, pleading for an answer.

They flicker back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a series of freeform shtuff  
> I've been developing this universe for months now and I wanted to get it somewhere other than Microsoft Word for once, lol  
> please put up with me, there might be some revisions but uwu yea


End file.
